The Psycho Chronicles
by Swimmerkitti
Summary: Rated R for the sugar-induced craziness of me and my 3 best friends who wrote this.This, sadly, is nothing like my first School of Rock fic.Read at the risk of losing all sanity!
1. The Beginning

Ok…well…this story is, plainly, messed up. No point in trying to hide it. I wrote this first chapter, then my friend Gina wrote a chapter to add, then me, then my friend Danielle…and Megan helped Gina too…I mean seriously we have the weirdest ideas (especially during lunch) sooo here is the story! (Which is so not a Mary-Sue even if it seems to start that way.) OH yeah, please don't sue us, we don't own any of the people, places, weapons, etc. used in this story! Much of it is fictional garbage from our messed up minds.

Also, this chapter is very…brutal. And violent. But nothing of this capacity happens for the rest of the story…I think. 

This isn't at all like my other School of Rock fanfic. I actually love 'Absolutely Perfect' but if I would write another chapter, or a sequel, I don't know where I would go with it. My inspiration is kinda dry, as I'm sure is obvious in this piece of crapola:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There once was a psychotic girl named Kaitlin. She was a 14 year old with obsessive tendencies. She also suffered from slight insanity, which she was on heavy meds for. But one day…she forgot to take her meds. Here's what happened…"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" she screamed one morning. She jumped out of bed and shrieked, "Lets go hunt down KEVVVVVIIIINNN!!!!!" See she was obsessed with 'The School of Rock.' Or to be more precise, Freddy Jones, the drummer, who is played by Kevin Clark. "Hahahahhahaaapppy time!" Kaitlin got dressed in her clothes…der…but she also wore her special SCHOOL OF ROCK T SHIRT oh joy!!! Then she ran out of the house, with a backpack full of stuff. She was New York bound, going to the set of School of Rock 2!! (A/n Don't yinz wish there was a sequel????)

~~~~~~~~~~

3 days later, she arrived there. She disguised herself as an extra. Between two scenes, she ran and hid out in the classroom set, under Dewey's desk. She occasionally screamed "BURRITOOOOO" just for kicks. It was a few days before anyone used the classroom set but she waited patiently. She finally got her chance one day. They were in the middle of a scene when Kaitlin jumped out from her hiding place, shrieking "MIIIIIIIINE KEVIN!!! MIIIIINE!!!" She tied him up in a corner and left him there. Everyone just went with it. The director and his people thought the movie needed some action anyway. Summer was all like "OMG that is so totally not like in the script!" so Kaitlin pulls out a throwing knife and throws it and pins Summer's head to the wall. After that, no one said anything about this not being in the script. 

Alicia whipped out her attitude, so Kaitlin whipped out her gun and shot her 23 times. (A/n pretend that's possible.) Then she did the same thing to Marta and Tomika, just for good measure. "Muhahahahahhahaaaa" Then Lawrence started yammering, but Kaitlin had no idea what he was saying, so she shot him too. Then Kaitlin called Billy over there. "Why are you so fagalicious?" 

"Because-" *BAM* Kaitlin shot his balls off. "You were so not worthy of owning those, you little pansy." So he bled to death. She shoved Gordon, Leonard, Frankie, and Marco into a fake hall. "You all suck no one likes you anyway!!!" and she threw a grenade after them. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Then she shut the door. 

Kaitlin tore the flag from the wall and threw it spear-style through Zack. Haaaaaa. Then she turned around and saw Katie trying to untie Freddy. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??? HE BELONGS TO MEEEEEE!!!" So she strangled Katie because she was a huge threat. Then she noticed Michelle and Eleni crawling over to Freddy. So she was all "Ai-yi-yiiiii" and pushed desks on them and jumped on the desks until the sluts stopped squirming. 

Finally she was alone with Freddy. "Freddy…. I LOOOOOOVEEE YOUUUUU" and she started to haul him away. But Gina, Megan, and Danielle came in on the set. They got past the security and everyone else because Kaitlin had rigged the place with poison gas! So they were all dead! But as Gina, Megan, and Danielle tried to steal Freddy, Kaitlin took out her light-saber-taser-thing and stabbed their hearts. They all died! Danielle's afro didn't get in the way, so that was fine. 

Finally, there was no one else to get in Kaitlin's way. (Oh yeah, Dewey was dead too. After seeing Billy bleed like that he puked until he was dehydrated and died.) Then with no one at all to realize or whatever, Kaitlin put the stunned Kevin Clark into a body bag and hauled him back home, where she had fun with him for a few days until the authorities came and took him away. Kaitlin was put in an asylum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 2: Kaitlin escapes from the asylum! DUN DUN DUN!!!!!


	2. The Escape and the Capture

Okay, here is chapter 2, which I also wrote. Don't worry, you will see a new side of the story next chapter. But for now…here it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SoOoOoOoO Kaitlin escaped from the asylum. Just how, do you ask? Well she ran into the padded wall over and over again until it broke and she ran free. But it took her a little over 2 years to do that so by this time she (and Gina, Megan and Danielle) were 16, and Freddy was 17, so they were all legal in Europe! 

On her way hitchhiking to Chicago, Kaitlin got picked up by Gina, Megan, and Danielle! "Woah I thought I killed you guys" 

"We came back to life a few weeks later. Go figure." 

"YIPPY SKIPPY! Can you hitchhike me to Chicago? I want to kidnap Kevin again…"

"NO we don't want to help you…no "

"C'mon, you guys can each do him once you help me catch him!"

"Yay! We're in!"

"YAYYYYAYAYAYYAYY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 week later they were at Kevin's house. It was like 3 am. Megan was in a tree outside his bedroom window. Danielle was on top of the house, above the window. And Kaitlin and Gina were on a branch of the tree, ready to go in. Danielle used her afro powers to open the window, Megan shot a tranquilizer at Kevin, and Kaitlin and Gina jumped in through the window. 

They put him in another body bag, for easy transport. "Let's go to Europe! I spell Europe L-E-G-A-L. Europe!" They all said at the same time. Then Kaitlin said "But wait!!! We have to blow the place up, or they might find evidence of us! Gina, Megan, and Danielle, you three go inside and look for a place to plant a bomb…I'll be the…. Lookout and stay out here. Run!" So they went inside. Kaitlin laughed like "Muhahahahahhahaaaa" and threw 6 grenades in the house after them. She picked up the body bag and ran for it.

She disguised herself as a taxidermist carrying someone's porcupine to Europe. But when she got to Europe (In London) she was like "KEVVVIIIN, I LOOOOOVEEE YOUUUUU" and unfortunately the people in the room next to hers recognized who she was. The authorities took poor, sexy Kevin to the asylum because he was unstable after all the torment since that day on the set. Kaitlin was put in a maximum security room where she could be seen laughing and screaming "COME BAAAACK MY LOOOOVE!!!!" etc.!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 3: The first two chapters from the point of view of Gina, Megan, and Danielle…and then some. Kinda. AND pop rocks! DUN DUN DUN.


	3. The Secret Island of Fun

And now here is Chapter 3, written by Gina with some help from Megan…and you thought I was bad…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there were four of them…they were best friends. They all thought Kevin Clark from School of Rock was really hot. They were sort of obsessed, you could say. But for one of them, this obsession went too far. This is their story…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's 3 am and I get the phone call…Kaitlin was missing! I knew where she was and so did Megan and Danielle. So at 5 am, we left for New York City! 

She was at the set of School of Rock 2..everyone was dead. We knew she did it, the stupid girl frickin had ADD and spaz attacks…she forgot to take her medication I guess. She was walking out of a room with a body bag and it was moving. She did it…she had Kevin. We knew there was only one way to get him for ourselves. Danielle tackled her. Megan put the straitjacket on her and I threw her off a bridge! We saved Kevin!

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked after we unlocked the body bag, got him out of it, get him out of the chains, untied his arms, hands and legs, and took the bandana out of his mouth. Me, Megan, and Danielle just looked at each other and smiled evilly…we drew numbers on the way there to decide who would get him first. It was Danielle, Megan then me…he didn't seem to mind this at all! In fact we moved into a secret palace on a secret island, we built it back in the days when Kaitlin was in the asylum, just in case something like this happened. The palace was in the Bahamas on a secret island where if Kaitlin ever comes back she will NEVER find it! We have a huge water bed too…oh yes it was the life! And we live happily, Kaitlin free, ever after. OR SO WE THOUGHT! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 4: POP ROCKS AND TURTLES! DUN DUN DUN


	4. Pop, Pop Rocks, and Explosives

Here is yet another chapter in the demented story. As of the second I am typing this, there are 10 chapters so far and many more on the way. But we do have the ending figured out…yes there is an end to the madness!! Eventually…but for now here is another chapter written by me, Kaitlin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaitlin was in the river. Megan, Gina, and Danielle were in their palace on the island. But not for long! As the current carried her to the Bahamas, the straitjacket came off! She was eventually carried to the island…HOW CONVENIENT! Her ESP told her that Danielle, Megan, and Gina, in that order, were inside the palace doing Kevin Clark! Oh no! So she had carrier birds give pop rocks to them through the window. Then she rigged the sprinkler system with pop. Ha! Everyone knows that pop rocks plus pop equals KABOOM! Then she threw a grenade into a room no one cared about. 

Kaitlin heard explosions…they didn't sound like people exploding… go figure…oh well something blew up so she was happy! She snuck in, stole Kevin from a bathroom he was in, and took off laughing! She hopped on the back of a giant sea turtle and it carried her and Kevin (who was back in the body bag) to Ireland. 

But as they sailed away, Kaitlin made a horrible mistake. Danielle was ALIVE!! She doesn't drink pop…SO SHE LIVED!!! GASP!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK OF CHAPTER 5: PARADISE IS ALIVE AGAIN…OH NO!


	5. Paradise Plotting

And here is chapter 5 written by the wonderful Megan! And Danielle. In fact, I had to blend their stories together in this chapter or they wouldn't have made sense. SoOoOoOoO read it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes it was perfect. 3 best friends on an island with a super hot rocker. Until one day. Megan was just chilling in her room, waiting for her turn because she was #2. She was looking out her window when she spotted something drifting in the ocean. It was brownish in color. Not suspecting anything, she ignored it not thinking about Kaitlin. Because Kaitlin was gone, yes gone, or so she thought. So she just kept on dreaming about how her life was perfect.

Danielle, Gina, and Kevin were all she needed. And some 'fun' on a Bahaman island, beach house, a lot of money, clothes, shoes, swimsuits, computers, TV's, food, pie, a bed that goes up and down with the tide and makes stuff more *interesting*, sea turtles, servants, and well you get the picture.

Then she hears a knock at the door. It was Danielle. She told her that she was done with Kevin and it was her turn to have him and she should report to Gina when she was finished. Megan nodded and started over to his room. 

When Megan got in there all they had started to do was kiss before they heard a *BOOM*. Startled, both Kevin and Megan sat up and looked around. They not being the smartest people in the world just kept going at it. Then like all people Kevin had to pee. So he goes into the bathroom and Megan just sits on her bed waiting. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle went back to her room. She was sitting quietly on her bed, thinking about how long it would be before she got to do Kevin again. But then her friend, Cody, flew over her head like a bird…or a fairy…and said "Danielle, don't eat the pop rocks or drink the pop! You will explode!" Then he perched on her windowsill. Then Danielle was like "Oh my God! I have to save Megan and Gina!!!" She ran through the palace till she got to Megan's room. On the way she ran into Gina. She quickly told Gina what was going on and they bolted to Megan's room to inform her before it was too late. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Back to Megan. She noticed these little crystal like candies in a pile on the windowsill. She, like most people, LOVES candy, so just as she is about to pop a few in her mouth the door slams open. Danielle and Gina were standing there looking horrified, carrying guns in their hands. Gina looks Megan in the eye and goes "GET KEVIN QUICK-" but then she was cut off by this squeaky voice "IIIIIII'M BAAAACK" it was like fingernails on a chalkboard! "We need to go NOW," Gina said. 

Then Gina ran over to the bathroom door and started knocking on it. "Kevin, come on! Kaitlin's back!" But there was silence. No one apparently was in the bathroom. They all looked at each other. Their beautifully tanned faces were now completely white. Then Megan yelled "OH MY GOD THE TOILET ATE KEVIN" and started crying on the floor. Then *smack* Danielle hits her on the back of her head. "You idiot. Kaitlin stole him. You are seriously retarded."

Suddenly, Danielle got an afro vision with her ~!~AFRO POWERS~!~. The powers told her that Kaitlin was trying to take Kevin to Ireland by sea. So Danielle had a brilliant idea. She went back to her room and shot Cody down from the ceiling. She took his wings and used safety pins to stick them on herself. The wings had magic powers! Megan grabbed onto one of Danielle's legs, and Gina on the other. "Now, lets go to Ireland!" Then Gina said "YESH because we have things to do!!!" They all laughed evilly as they flew off into the sky…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 6: HELLO ROME!!! DUN DUN DUN!


	6. Ello Roma!

OKAYYY now here is chapter six! Now the story really gets interesting…really interesting! This chapter was written by me, if you have forgotten by now I am Kaitlin. OH yeah, thanks to Jenna for inspiring the whole Rome thing! This story wouldn't be going in this great direction if you didn't! Thank you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out on the middle of the ocean, on the turtle with a body bag containing Kevin Clark, Kaitlin received a vision of *~*ESP*~*. It went like this 

*~*Gina, Megan, and Danielle were still alive. Danielle was flying because she had her wings safety pinned on. Megan was holding on to one leg and Gina was on the other. They were flying over an ocean. *~* 

"OH NO THEY MUST HAVE SURVIVED THE POP ROCKS AND NOW THEY'RE AFTER US KEVIN! DAMN THAT AFRO POWER!" "Mrmmph," said Kevin. At least that's what it sounded like. It was hard to tell when he was in the body bag. So anyway, Kaitlin poked the turtle until it changed course for Rome. She knew where the turtle was going because she could read the minds of turtles. It was a side effect of her meds. Go figure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, she ended up with Kevin, who was still in the body bag, in the underground tunnels underneath the Coliseum! In Rome! In Europe! Where they were legal!

So anyway, she was busy ~getting it on~ with Kevin Clark. Just when things were about to get funky, she heard a *KABOOM!* "Aw dammit, don't tell me we're gonna get interrupted again!" Kevin was all "Come on, who cares. Some Italian probably just blew up their pizza shop." See he was all kinky because it had been a few hours since he had been on that island where Danielle had done him, and almost Megan did him, but then Kaitlin kidnapped him so she could do him. Sheesh…he just wanted to have fun! 

But those are just his thoughts, and no one cares. So back to the story.

"Oh ok!" Kaitlin agreed. So they were about to go back at it, when the *KABOOM!* shook the walls. Stuff started collapsing so they got ready to go outside. Kaitlin even dragged the body bag out with them. BIG mistake. Because then a bunch of short chubby Italian guys came and snatched Kevin and put him back in a body bag. "NOOOO KEVIN COME BAAAACK…" Kaitlin started to screech, but thankfully her voice was lost in the sound of the Coliseum collapsing…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 7:SEAGULLS IN LOVE! DUN DUN DUN!


	7. REAL love birds!

Here is a little piece of Megan's "creative" mind. Thank you my two reviewers!!!! I love you!!! BTW this is what happened to them after Kaitlin took Kevin from their island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaitlin had successfully stole Kevin…so they were on their way to retrieve him. Danielle used her gun to shoot down the Cody with wings. She took his wings and safety pinned them to her back. She now was able to fly with two beautiful golden wings. The wings had magic powers! The only way to transport Megan and Gina (who were wingless) was to have them hold on to her legs and hope for the best. 

So they were off, gliding over the gentle ocean not knowing Kaitlin had changed her course to Rome. They were talking when all of a sudden it hit Megan! No, literally, a seagull was trying to impress his girlfriend and was flying backwards. Megan, deep into conversation had no idea it was coming. So *smack bang boom impact*! Megan was knocked from Danielle's leg, falling to the ocean. Danielle goes speeding down to save her when she hears "OW MY BUTT!"

Megan had landed on a *hump*back whale. Megan started talking to the whale. Danielle and Gina were flabbergasted. "I didn't know I could do that!" Megan said excitedly. Gina mumbled, "I didn't know she could do anything…" 

  
So making Danielle's load lighter, Megan rode the back of the *hump*back whale. Only now they accidentally switched courses and were on their way to Rome. All because a frickin seagull was impressing a girl seagull. What creatures do for love….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEEK PEEK AT CHAPTER 8: Here comes the Mafia! DUN DUN DUN!


	8. MAFIA

Here is chapter 8, written by Gina. She has mafia connections, so watch out!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right before this takes place, Gina, Megan, and Danielle had just landed in Rome. Danielle had used her ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ to find where Kaitlin was hiding with Kevin. Thank God for the frickin seagull who ran into Megan's frickin head who fell and frickin scared Danielle and Gina frickin half to death who landed on a frickin *hump*back whale and Megan learned her frickin new power so now we would like a frickin shout out to the frickin seagull who was trying to impress his frickin seagull girlfriend. *Wooo!*

Anyway… Gina said, "I have an idea! I'll be back in a bit, go eat or something like that and I'll find you later." And with that she ran off. Megan and Danielle stood there with a puzzled look on their faces. Then they just kinda forgot about it and went and stuffed their faces with yummy Italian food!

About an hour later Gina came back with some big guys who had some BIG guns. "We're off to the Coliseum, girls!" Gina said. Danielle was like, "Woah Gina got the Mafia! Go Gina!" So they went to the Coliseum…yea they were SO gonna blow it up! But first Gina said, "Um, for all those tourists that are about to die…let's have a moment of silence." *cricket* *cricket* 

"Ok let's get our Kevin back!" said Gina. The big mafia guys got their dynamite and grenades and bombs and other handy items and blew one side of the wall up.

Kaitlin heard this but didn't think anything of it until the second explosion. Then she knew they were here to get her. She tried to take Kevin with her but she had him chained down pretty good. "Don't worry Kevin I will save you before they- OOOOH SOMETHING SHINY!!!!!" (See I told you she had ADD!) By the time she had stopped staring at the handcuff key, unchained Kevin, and put him in the body bag, she had wasted so much time that it was too late. HA! The mafia men ran in, took the body bag, and ran back out. They threw one last grenade after them.

From inside the body bag they heard Kevin say, "Can we PLEASE go back to the island? It was perfect there."

"No, Kaitlin knows where it is now…and I wanna kill her!" said Megan. "Man, all this dying and coming back and killing people and them coming back is making me tired!"

So they took a nap with the body bag close to them as the Mafia guys guarded them. But when they woke up…Kevin was gone…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEEK PEEK FOR CHAPTER 9: TWO VISITORS…GASP! DUN DUN DUN


	9. The wrong Kevin

Ok this is by Danielle…it's kinda long, but VERY important and pivotal! So read it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had thanked the Mafia for all they had done, and knew Kaitlin was dead, they decided it was time to take a nap. They woke up and Kevin was gone! Like oh my God! Then without a word to the Mafia Danielle took out the safety pins and clipped the wings to her back, and Megan and Gina each held on to one of her legs and they flew away. The Mafia guys just stood there like, "Woah, that was odd."

After they flew for about 21 minutes, they realized that they had no idea where they were going. Dipsticks. Then Megan said, "Guys, where the Hell are we going?"

"To rescue Kevin, DER!" Gina said.

Megan paused and said, "Um, we have no clue where that is do we?"

Then Danielle was like, "Aww man! We forgot to ask the Mafia dudes where Kevin went when we were sleeping. They obviously know where he is…I mean they were guarding us!" So they had to turn back. The Mafia was at the exact same place where the girls left them, just like staring into space. 

Then Gina said, "Hey, Mafia! What did you guys do with our sexy beast?????" 

The Mafia was like, "Hmmmm well he seemed a bit out of it when we took him to yinz earlier, so when yinz fell asleep these two guys we saw walkin around here saw him and promised to take good care of him. They looked about your age. "

Then Danielle was like, "AHHHH WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?????"

But the Mafia was all, "I dunno."

*Sigh, * sighed the trio of girls. "Thanks, that helps a lot," Megan said sarcastically. 

"Well, one of them had a blue hat and it said 'imcoobus' or something on it and-."

"You mean Incubus?" Danielle inquired.

"Yeah whatever. And the other kid was carrying around a bunch of yellow blue cards with numbers on them. Hope that helps."

"Aww man we're never gonna find them!" Gina said. "Danielle, you're going to have to use your ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ to find Kevin and these two mysterious guys."

"M'kay. " Danielle said. She was quiet for a moment till her ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ told her that Kevin was still in the Rome-ish area. So they flew around there for a while. Suddenly, they spotted two guys and a body bag on the street below them. A body bag! That HAD to be Kevin! Yaaaay! 

Then Gina was like, "OMG LOOK WHO HE'S WITH!" 

Then Megan and Danielle looked. "OMG!" they said at the same time. IT turns out that the two guys that Kevin was with were none other than their friends Kevin S. and David S. (a/n They have different last names but due to pervy internet stalkers we are just using their last initial.) How ironic! Kevin S. was wearing his Incubus hat, like always, and David was playing with his 24 cards. If you don't know what 24 is go ask a math teacher. Back to the story.

"Okay guys, on three, we're gonna swoop down and grab Kevin C. M'kay? One…two…three!" Then they swooped down real fast and grabbed one of the three guys. (By this time, Kevin C. had been removed from the body bag and was carrying it with him.) Then they laughed like "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" for like five minutes. Then Gina stopped. "Hey retard," she said, "you got the wrong Kevin!"

"Crap," Danielle said. During this whole ordeal, Kevin S. was just like shocked at when had happened and he hadn't realized what was going on. Then he did and he was like "Danielle? Megan? Gina? Where's Kaitlin? And what's going on hereeeeeee-" He was cut off when they dropped him and he splatted into the Italian pavement. Hahaha he was dead! So they laughed for like a few more minutes. Then Danielle gasped really loud. *GASP!* "I…I just thought of something…we left Kevin C. ALONE WITH DAVID!" 

Megan and Gina stopped laughing and their eyes got real wide. *GASP* "DAVID NOOOOOO!" they all screamed at once. They flew as fast as they possibly could back to the place where they had left David and Kevin C. But when the girls got there….the guys were no where to be found!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 10: FIND OUT IF IT IS POSSIBLE TO DROWN SOMEONE IN SPAGHETTI SAUCE! DUN DUN DUN!


	10. Death by Spaghetti Sauce

Here's the long-awaited chapter 10! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers *hands out free straitjackets to her reviewers* This chapter is written by me!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Danielle, Megan, and Gina were laughing hysterically high above the city, Kaitlin pulled herself out of the rubble of the Coliseum. She spotted the winged afro and comrades up in the air. "Cackle cackle cackle," she cackled to herself. She ran over to the spot where she saw them up in the air.

"WHY in the HELL is Kevin S. up there? And where is _my_ Kevin???" Looking around, she noticed David trying to smuggle Kevin C. into the body bag! So Kaitlin found a huge pot of spaghetti sauce in an alley and drowned David in it. Hahahahhahaha gotta love the Italians and their pasta! She looked up to the sky and saw the trio of girls looking confused. Suddenly, they dropped Kevin S. to the ground. Kaitlin cracked up when she heard his bones…well actually he cracked up! Haha get it? Well anyway, Megan , Gina, and Danielle were swooping down.

Kaitlin kicked David's sauce covered corpse into the middle of the road for distraction. As she was careening through the streets of Rome, she ran into someone she never thought she'd meet. "Kaitlin! Kaitlin! OMIGOSH look who I have here!" her crazy friend Sarah shrieked hysterically.

"Please, please help me," a dazed-looking Orlando Bloom said, tears in his eyes.

"Puh-lease. Sarah, I've found a much, much better obsession than Orlando. Meet my, and don't forget the my part, friend KEVIN CLARK!!!" 

"OOOOOOH he's hot stuff!" Sarah said. But Kaitlin didn't want her to become a threat like the other girls, so she drowned her and Orlando in another thing of sauce.

"Darn kids.." Kaitlin muttered. She snatched up HER Kevin and then she ran. She ran for the woodsy forests of Scotland. Where she and Kevin C. could be legal together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 11: THE ~!~AFRO~POWERS~!~ MAKE ANOTHER COMEBACK!


	11. Kaitlin Strikes Back

This here is chapter 11...sorry the last one was so short! Only a few more chapters to go. *Tear* This was written by Gina!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the girls were leaving Rome (without the hot Kevin…tear….) they saw something lying on the street. "OH MY GOD it's David and he's covered in blood!" wailed Megan. 

"NO you retard it's pasta sauce…der!" said Gina. 

"This definitely looks like Kaitlin's dirty work," Danielle said.

"Well, who really cares. I don't want pasta…I want to do the thexy beast!" Gina said with an evil grin.

Danielle used her ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ to find where Kaitlin was hiding Kevin. The ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ told her that Kaitlin and Kevin were in Scotland. "OH MY FREAKIN GOD SEAN LIVES THERE!!! SHE BETTER NOT BE WITH HIM!! DANIELLE CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?!?!?!?!" Yelled Gina as they flew through the air toward Scotland. (A/n Gina is obsessed with Sean Biggerstaff from the Harry Potter movies. He plays Oliver Wood…pssh)

Anyway, "I'M TRYING!" Danielle yelled back. "It's just tiring hauling yinz around all over Europe!"

For once, Megan had a brilliant idea! "CAW CAW CAW!" She was trying to talk to a bird passing by. Oddly enough, it cawed back. Danielle and Gina just shook their heads. Then suddenly Megan let go of Danielle's leg and was free falling! Then hundreds of pigeons flew under Megan, and supported her in the air! "LOOK GUYS I'M FLYYYYIIIINNNNGG!!"

"OOOOH let me try!" Gina yelled. She let go of Danielle too and hoped to land on the pigeons but she couldn't caw at them so they didn't catch her and she started to fall. Then Danielle used her ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ to save her. Gina zoomed back up to Danielle. With Megan on pigeon-back and Gina holding onto Danielle, the girls were on their way to Scotland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEEK PEEK AT CHAPTER 12: THE ANCIENT TECHNIQUE OF TRAPPING!!! DUN DUN DUN!


	12. The Plot Thickens AGAIN

Here is chapter 12...sigh. What will I do next? Wanna find out? Of course you do. So read and review!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to Kaitlin. By the time she and the hot Kevin had gotten to Scotland, Gina, Megan, and Danielle were still in Rome. Kaitlin's *~*ESP*~* told her that. Anyway, she knew the ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ would eventually find her, so she hatched a plan. She tied up Kevin and put him on an altar. She knew it would attract the ~!~Afro~Powers~!~. Then she dug a huge pit in a circle around the altar. She covered the pit with sticks, leaves, moss, and other stuff. She ran to a bush and waited, cackling insanely until she choked on a leaf. Then she shut up and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~

Danielle, back in Rome, was all, "M'kay, my ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ have told me that Kaitlin has Kevin in Scotland. Let's go! "

~~~~~~~~~~

Kaitlin's *~*ESP*~* told her they were nearing her trap! Yippy skippy! The ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ failed to see the trap! Ha! So Megan, Gina, and Danielle walked, quite literally, into the trap! Kaitlin jumped out from the bush and looked into the pit. It was very deep and rocky, so when they fell, all 3 were knocked unconscious! But just to be safe, Kaitlin shot them all with poison darts. Megan was hit in the right thigh, Gina's was in her neck, and Danielle's had accidentally gone off course and hit her head. 

Kaitlin put a plank of wood across the gap, skipped across, and got Kevin. She took off for her own secret palace on her own secret island in the Bahamas! Ooh la la!

But as she was doing Kevin (about darn time too), miles away in the pit, Danielle woke up! GASP! She pulled the dart out of her afro. It hadn't actually hit her head. She was alive. DUN DUN DUN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER 13: Everything you have been led to believe will be shattered into pieces. All common sense and reason has left the premises. DUN DUN DUN!!!


	13. Afro to the Rescue

Chapter 13, written by Danielle. Long live the ~!~Afro~Powers~!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so Megan, Gina, and Danielle are stuck in a hole that Kaitlin dug. Go figure. Megan and Gina are…once again…dead. But Danielle's ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ saved her! Again! She looked around. *I can't believe we fell for this! * She thought. When she realized Megan and Gina were dead…again…she decided to use her ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ to save them…again. So she did. 

Gina was like, "Thank you Danielle!!!!" but Megan just kinda laid there. They started to shake her but she wouldn't move. Suddenly, they hear Megan's voice but it didn't come from her body! They turned around and saw a squirrel. 

It started talking. Gina and Danille just like sat there staring with their mouths hanging open. The squirrel told them that she was Megan, and while Gina and Danielle were asleep Megan the squirrel had avoided a near-death accident and found another squirrel named Chester. Well, after all that had happened, they'd believe anything. So Megan the squirrel told them goodbye and ran off after her squirrel buddy. 

Then they just sat there in the pit for a while because there was like no frickin way they were getting out of it, Miss Spastic dug it incredibly deep. All of a sudden, they saw two people walking toward the pit…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEEK PEEK AT CHAPTER 14:WHO COULD THESE MYSTERIOUS STRANGERS BE??????? DUN DUN DUN!


	14. Rescued

Written by Gina, here is chapter 14...crazy sugar high psycho…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Megan had just scampered off to be with her squirrel friend named Chester. Danielle and Gina saw these two guys…a gladiator and some other guy and they were walking toward the hole. "Do yinz need help?" asked the gladiator. 

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?! We're stuck in a huge hole and our friend was just turned into a squirrel, and our other friend is insane and probably out somewhere doing OUR guy right now! So the answer to your question is YES WE DO NEED HELP!!!!!!!" Gina yelled. 

They guy who wasn't dressed up stupid (gladiators dress stupid) said, "Ok, we didn't need your life story."

"Yea, really, no need to have a spaz attack," said the retard that was dressed up like a gladiator. 

Danielle seemed to just be staring at him, and then she said, "Gina, I really need to talk to you." Gina was a bit confused but went over to the other side of the hole with Danielle. "Gina…I don't know how to say this, but…that is one dang thexy gladiator!!!!!"

"EWWW EWWWWWWW EEWWWWWWW EWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! He looks gay if you ask me…but that other guy is hot hot hot hot hot stuff…oh babyyyyy!" And Gina did a little dance and all Danielle could do was shake her head and look at the ground until Gina was done.

"So, do you wanna take them somewhere and…well…you know what, *wink wink*…I'm gonna go to Rome with that gladiator!" said Danielle. 

"Oh no…I wanna go to Scotland where that hot guy is from…this means…we're gonna have to…split up…*tear*" Gina said.

"I know…I shall miss you my bitch."

Then they hugged.

"SQUEEEEEEEK SQUEEKY SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" they heard Megan the squirrel say from a tree somewhere in the distance.

"Yes we will miss you too, have fun with Chester! BITCHES FOREVER!!!!" Gina said.

All three girls were sobbing but you kinda couldn't tell with Megan being that she was a squirrel. Then Danielle and Gina got their body bags out for the last time…yes, they were giving up on Kevin…they just didn't think it was worth it anymore. 

Then Gina got her hot hot hot guy who turned out to be Sean Bigger staff (Oliver Wood in the Harry Potter moves) and left for Scotland. Danielle went to Rome with the gladiator. And Megan continued living in a forest with Chester.

Yes, they did miss each other. But once in a while they met up on the not so secret island palace in the Bahamas. And that was it. They were done trying to kill Kaitlin, done getting killed, done taking Kevin away to places to have fun…life wasn't as exciting but the guys they had were fun. And none of them ever worried again about getting eaten by a toilet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 15: Megan the Squirrel, how is she coping??? DUN DUN DUN!!!


	15. A Squirrel's Tail

This is Megan's account of being a squirrel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I was turned into a squirrel thanks to Danielle's ~!~Afro~Powers~!~. At first being a squirrel was sad and depressing. But being a squirrel has its advantages like hunting down nuts and acorns, climbing trees, jumping from tree to tree, making squeaky noises, sniffing other squirrel butts, and having fun with my mate. 

Speaking of my mate, he is sooo wonderful. Chester. Such a hottie! His smile is a killer, and the way he squeaks would just drive any squirrel chick wild. I am thinking about keeping him FOREVER! ALL MINE! *hahaknuckknucksqueak* It was actually a very interesting way that we met. 

When Gina and Danielle were still unconscious, I woke up as a squirrel! I was so freaked out. Wouldn't you be, if you woke up with a big bushy tail??? So I was frantically running around, and I ran up a tree, but I accidentally lost my footing. My claws couldn't grip the tree well enough and I started to fall. 

Thankfully Chester was also climbing up the tree when I came crashing down onto him. Poor guy. So we were both falling to the ground. Thankfully he was a flying squirrel. I was too but I just didn't know it yet. Anyway, he recovered with ease and we safely glided to the ground. When we finally got a chance to look at each other, it was love at first sight. We've been together ever since. 

Well I have to go now because it is my job to mate so there are more squirrel babies in the world. More squirrels means WORLD DOMINATION! HAH! Er…I mean…toodles! *squeak*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 16: THE LAST CHAPTER! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO KEVIN ONCE AND FOR ALL!


	16. Kevin at Last

Here is the very last chapter of The Psycho Chronicles. Gina, Megan, Danielle and I would like to extend our thanks to the 5 people's lives we've touched. That's how many reviews we have as of the time I am typing this up. This story was so much fun to write…it only took about 10 days in school to write! But it was one of the best times I've had. Now if only we can figure out how to turn this into a cheap little movie…lmao right. Ok now, are you ready? Here is the epilogue! DUN DUN DUN!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hahahahah. Gone. They were all gone! Stupid "~!~Afro~Powers~!~" Hahaha they were no match for the greatness of Kaitlin's *~*ESP*~* !!! Finally…finally after all this time…doing things such as breaking out of asylums, breaking into homes, hitchhiking, blowing stuff up, talking to animals, running around Europe, digging traps, turning into squirrels…it was all so crazy.

But after all that, Kaitlin, the spastic girl with slight ADD and huge insanity issues PREVAILED! HAH! She won! But Kaitlin was ready for a normal life with Kevin Clark. Well, as normal as it could be on a secret island, on the run from everyone. But Kaitlin's *~*ESP*~* told her that her friends weren't dead…rats…but they were long gone.

Megan was a squirrel…go figure…happily living with another squirrel. Danielle was in Rome with her gladiator, ~!~Afro~Powers~!~ never to be used again. As for Gina, she was off in Scotland with her newfound love Sean Biggerstaff. 

All these thoughts were racing through Kaitlin's mind like a monkey on speed, as Megan would say.

Kevin turned to look at Kaitlin in their room in their huge luxurious mansion of wonderfulness. 

"Finally," Kevin said, a drop dead thexy smile on his face…rowr… How could Kaitlin say no to that? This super thexy beast was all hers.

And it had SO been worth it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like it? I hope so, because I don't really care if you hate it. I hope we get some more reviews for the LAST CHAPTER EVER! Well maybe there will be an update of how their lives are a few months later…or something…maybe. Well I really hope yinz all enjoyed this! Muah! =D

~Kaitlin


End file.
